Appearances Deceive
by surfer218
Summary: Okay, this is my first Walker story. Well, actually its more of a S/G story, but no matter, read and tell me what you think. Thanks!
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show "Walker: Texas Ranger" or the characters that are involved in that show and the following story. Please read, review, and enjoy.  
  
"Appearances Deceive"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was just setting in a suburban neighborhood called 'Jasper Cliffs' just north of the city of Dallas, Texas. It was much like many other neighborhoods across the country, consisting of two story 'cookie cutter' houses, all lined up in a grid formation. At nearly every house there was a minivan or sport utility vehicle, parked in the driveway. Everyone got along very well, and helped one another out.until one night. It was about seven thirty in the evening when Mr. William Brandish pulled into the driveway of his two story brick home. He had once again gotten home late from work.  
  
"Linda.I'm home." He said entering the front door. He proceeded down a hallway to the kitchen where there was a light on. His wife Linda and himself were recently married, and he had figured she had started dinner without him. "I'm sorry I'm late again. I just got." He came to an abrupt stop at the gruesome sight he saw. There, slumped over in a chair, was his wife.a trickle of blood from her throat. He instantly ran towards her, but was pulled back by a set of hands behind him.  
  
"Don't worry.she didn't feel a thing." A voice breathed into his ear. "But now, I'm afraid it's your turn." Those were the last words Will heard, for his throat too was slashed by a murderer who's face he never saw.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Their name was Brandish. William and Linda." Gage said, reading off of the computer screen in front of him. "Both have been missing for five weeks." He continued.  
  
"It says here that both of them didn't show up for work after Memorial Day weekend." Sydney read over Gage's shoulder. "The house was searched by the local PD, and nothing was found out of the ordinary."  
  
"Hey, look. It also says that their house is now on the market to be sold, and they have shown no sign of ever returning." Gage looked up at Sydney.  
  
"Weird." She replied.  
  
"Weird it is." Walker said, entering Headquarters, Trivette right behind. "I see you two have discovered the case Jimmy and I have been working on."  
  
"You have been working on this case?" Syd and Gage said in unison. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Well, the police department wanted to keep this low key, as not to attract any more attention so the Brandish's wouldn't be frightened away from home." Trivette added.  
  
"Well Walker.you're the one who sent me this email.so does this mean you want Syd and I to work on this case with you?" Gage asked, excitement in his eyes.  
  
"Sort of." Walker looked at the two rangers. "How would you two feel about going under cover?"  
  
"Oh, undercover work. Sounds like fun." Sydney replied. She looked at Gage. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm Game." He said. "So what do we have to do?"  
  
"I want you to go to Jasper cliffs and pose as a couple. You will move into the Brandish's house, which is now on the market, and observe everything, from the neighbors, to the bumps you hear in the night." Walker stated.  
  
"Okay, so when do we move in?" Syd asked smiling. She looked over at Gage who smiled back. This was going to be interesting. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Appearances Deceive""  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gage walked up to Sydney's apartment door and knocked casually on it. It had been a week since they had been given their assignment, and everything had been put in order. The house had been sold and wired with exterior cameras and microphones. Today was the big 'moving' day. Sydney opened the door.  
  
"Hey Syd. Are you ready?" Gage asked.  
  
"You bet. I just have a few suitcases and boxes of clothes. Could you give me a hand?" she gestured towards a stack of boxes on the floor and a few suitcases.  
  
"No problem."  
  
After the luggage had been removed from the apartment, Syd closed the door and locked it. The two headed to the elevator.  
  
"Whoa.check out our wheels." Sydney said upon leaving the building. "If this doesn't scream 'family car' then I don't know what does." In front of the door was parked a blue four door Ford Expedition. Walker was leaning against it with Trivette at his side.  
  
"So are you guys ready?" He asked, positioning the luggage in the back of the truck.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Syd and Gage said, exchanging a glance.  
  
"Okay.well, all I can do is wish you luck." Walker said.  
  
"Yeah.good luck guys. Be careful." Trivette said.  
  
"Thanks. Hopefully we can get this case solved, and soon." Gage said as Walker handed him the keys.  
  
"Bye guys. We'll call back tonight." Syd said, getting in the passenger side of the truck. After waving goodbye, Gage pulled out in traffic, heading toward the expressway.  
  
"You know Syd," Gage looked over at Sydney. "I have a good feeling about this."  
  
"Yeah.me too. Hopefully we'll be able to track down the Brandish's, alive and well." She replied. "So what are our names?" She said going through a folder of information which included fake identification.  
  
"I have no idea.I think Walker picked them." Gage said, checking the rearview mirror to make sure the moving truck was still behind them.  
  
"Oh no.You're not going to believe this." Syd moaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Frank and Alexandra Mertz."  
  
"Huh?" Gage said, a bit confused.  
  
"Those are our names. I think Walker was watching a few too many episodes of 'I Love Lucy'."  
  
"Frank? What kind of name is that? Isn't that a hot dog or something?"  
  
"Funny Mr. Mertz. REAL funny."  
  
"Well, I thought it was.MRS. Mertz. Remember, we're married."  
  
"That's right." Sydney said, pulling an envelope out of the folder which held two wedding rings. "Hey, with this ring, I thee wed." She said, handing Gage his ring. He slipped it on his ring finger.  
  
"Whoa.that's quite a rock there." Gage said, gesturing towards Sydney's ring.  
  
"Well, you know they just don't make cubic zurconium the way they used to." Syd said smiling as she too slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"So when do I get to kiss the bride?" Gage asked smirking. Sydney elbowed him in the ribs, but then she too began laughing. Soon they pulled into Jasper Cliffs.  
  
"Wow, this place seems so perfect." Sydney said looking at the neatly manicured lawns and gardens. "I wonder why they ever left."  
  
"I don't know." Gage said, pulling in front of a two story brick house with a 'sold' sign on the front lawn. "I guess we're here." He said, looking over at Sydney smiling.  
  
"Home sweet home." She said looking up at the house.  
  
"Home sweet home." Gage repeated to himself. He got out of the Expedition and moved to the other side of the truck, opening Sydney's door for her. She too stepped out. Both headed for the front door. They stepped into a spacious foyer with a living room on the right and an office on the left. By four thirty, everything had been moved in. Sydney and Gage stood on the front porch and watched the moving truck leave. Gage looked at Sydney.  
  
"You DO know what I have to do, don't you?"  
  
"Oh know.you wouldn't." Sydney said, backing away from Gage.  
  
"I can and I will." Gage said smiling. He opened the door, and before Sydney knew what was happening, she was being swooped up in his arms and carried across the threshold.  
  
"Put me down!" She shrieked, laughing. She put her hands around Gage's neck.  
  
"Okay, okay." He said, also laughing. He closed the door behind him, then put Sydney down. She stepped forward but lost her balance. Gage caught her, and the two were locked in an awkward embrace. Sydney stood up, still in Gage's arms. Their eyes met. Gage placed a hand on Syd's cheek. Both moved in closer, lips hungry. Their lips brushed one another, but then were broken apart at the sound of the doorbell in the silence.  
  
"We probably should get that." Gage said, he and Sydney still in each other's arms.  
  
"Yeah." She replied, neither wanting to move. Finally Gage broke away. He opened the door.  
  
"Hello.My name is Sharon Dillard. I live across the street. I guess that makes me your neighbor!" The woman at the door said. She was about 5'10" with short red hair. "I guess you could call me the neighborhood welcoming committee." She said, handing Gage a gift basket full of assorted items.  
  
"Hi Sharon. I'm Frank Mertz." Just then Sydney appeared at his side.  
  
"Hi.I couldn't help but overhear you. I'm Alexandra." Sydney said, outstretching her hand.  
  
"So nice to meet you!" Sharon replied. She looked at the ring on Sydney's finger. "I'm taking it you two are newlyweds."  
  
"Uh, yes." Gage said, placing his free arm around Sydney's shoulders.  
  
"We just got married a month ago." Sydney said, moving closer to Gage.  
  
"How sweet.you remind me of my husband and I a few years ago, before we had our children."  
  
"Well, I would invite you in for some coffee, but the house is a mess, and to be honest, I have no idea where the coffee pot is!" Sydney said, gesturing towards the boxes behind her. "Isn't that right sweetie?" She said looking at Gage.  
  
"Right dear." Gage looked down smiling.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." Sharon replied. "Well, I guess I'll let you two get back to unpacking. I hope I'll see more of you, and remember, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come over to my house and ask."  
  
"We won't. Thank you so much Sharon." Sydney said.  
  
"Thanks, we really appreciate it." Gage said, waving after Sharon. He and Sydney moved back into the house.  
  
"Well, that was an experience." Sydney said, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Yeah." Gage replied. "But one thing."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Sweetie?" He said, looking down at her, breaking into a grin.  
  
"What.don't you like me calling you sweeite?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Okay, whatever you want sugar lips."  
  
"You know, two can play at this game honey buns. But speaking of sugar lips." He pulled her closer to him. "Why don't we finish what we started earlier."  
  
"What, unpacking?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." Gage said smiling.  
  
"How can I resist." 


	3. Chapter Three

Appearances Deceive  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It was now around seven in the evening and Sydney and Gage had only begun unpacking the numerous boxes...some filled with every day items, such as clothes and books, and others filled with special cameras and microphones for them to wear to monitor their interaction with neighbors.  
  
"I don't' know about you, but I'm starving Syd." Gage said, compacting an empty box and throwing it on a pile.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Let's go get something to eat, and then we can come back and get a little more unpacking done." She replied.  
  
"I don't know.I was thinking of cooking you my specialty tonight."  
  
"Gage, get the car keys." Syd said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, number one, we have no food, and number two.you don't have a specialty to make. And even if you did, I'm not sure I would want to eat it."  
  
"Okay, fair enough." Gage said, picking up the keys from a desk and motioning towards the front door. After turning off the lights, both left the house, locking the door behind them, and entered the truck on an excursion to find some decent food. From an upstairs window in a neighboring house, a hand pushed back the curtains and set a pair of binoculars on a table near the window. After watching the truck leave the driveway, they made their way towards their new neighbor's home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So what do you think Walker's doing right now?" Sydney asked Gage. They were both seated at a table in a local restaurant not far from their 'home' called The Orchard Inn. It was now almost nine o'clock and both were just finishing a desert of a triple fudge layer cake and coffee.  
  
"I don't know.probably sleeping without a care in the world. Or maybe he and Alex went out for the night." Gage replied.  
  
"Either way, we have to remember to call him when we get home. Speaking of which." Sydney now gestured towards the door. "Ready to get going cowboy?"  
  
"Of course!" Gage said. He began to get up.  
  
"Uh uh." Syd said waving the check in his face. "You're not getting away that easy."  
  
"Oh, come on Syd.How about I pay the next time we go out? Or maybe the time after that?"  
  
"Nope." She replied smiling.  
  
"Okay, okay." Gage said, pulling out his wallet. After paying, the two headed back to the house.  
  
"So do you think we'll spot anything tonight?" Sydney asked after getting in the truck.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of doubt it. I mean, how long had the Brandish's lived in that house? A year?" Gage replied.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was around fourteen months when they disappeared. I just have a feeling that if something' s going to happen, its going to be our first night." Syd said.  
  
"Maybe.we'll just have to wait and see." Soon they pulled back in the driveway and entered the house. Everything was exactly the same as it had been left. After locking the door behind him, Gage put the car keys down on a table in the hall.  
  
"We're going to have to try to get to know the neighbors a little better tomorrow. We need to try to find out what they thought of the Brandish's and stuff like that."  
  
"Yeah.about that. How about you let me do the talking Gage?" Syd smiled.  
  
"I'm hurt Syd." Gage said in mock anger.  
  
"Well.its just I don't want them to suspect anything."  
  
"Okay, I know what you mean.I'm not exactly the best actor."  
  
"Good.now lets get back to unpacking." Syd said.  
  
"Awe, come on Syd.do we really have to? I mean, we might only be here for a few days.what's the sense of unpacking all this stuff when we just have to pack it back up again later." Gage protested.  
  
"We could only be here for a few days.or we could be here for a few weeks or months.it all depends." Syd replied.  
  
"Okay, come on. I want to get to bed at a decent hour." Gage said, moving a large leather armchair and ottoman into the living room.  
  
"That's the spirit Frankie!" Syd said, picking up a box labeled china and putting it into a china cabinet in the dining room which adjoined the living room. By eleven thirty, the rooms were somewhat in order, and a majority of the boxes were unpacked.  
  
"Whew, I'm beat." Gage said, wiping his forehead and collapsing on the couch.  
  
"I know the feeling." Sydney said, sitting down beside him. "Oh my god.I forgot. We better call Walker."  
  
"Right." Gage said, picking up the phone on the table next to the couch, and handing it to Sydney. She dialed Walker's number, which was responded to with ringing and eventually Walker picking up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Walker.its Syd. Sorry to call so late.we just got a little tied up in unpacking."  
  
"No problem. So what's happened?"  
  
"Well.nothing unusual has happened yet.but we left for dinner for a few hours, so you guys will have to check the tapes from the cameras outside at HQ tomorrow."  
  
"Okay.have you met any of your neighbors yet?"  
  
"Actually we have. A woman named Sharon Dillard. She lives across the street from us."  
  
"Okay.let me write that down.we'll do a background check on her tomorrow just to be safe."  
  
"And that was pretty much it. So do you have any advice for us on what to do next?"  
  
"Well.the only thing I can tell you is to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Other than that.get some rest. I'm sure you're both tired."  
  
"Okay, thanks Walker. We'll talk to you tomorrow. Say hello to Alex for us."  
  
"Okay, Bye Sydney." Sydney replaced the phone and turned to find Gage sound asleep next to her on the couch.  
  
"Gage.wake up." Sydney tapped Gage. He made no response, and continued sleeping. "Okay, have it your way." Syd said, finding a blanket and throwing it over him. After placing a peck on his forehead, she headed up the stairs to the Master bedroom and was soon asleep as well. 


End file.
